Este es mi mundo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Maia quiere conocer el mundo de Dean. Y él está dispuesto a llevarla a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon. Para Miss Lefroy.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío, por desgracia._

_Este regalo es para **Miss Lefroy, **compi de moderación en La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Porque sé que te has enamorado de Dean y Maia, así que he decidido regalarte un momento de su relación. Esto es por todas las veces que hemos hablado hasta las tantas de la noche, nuestros fangirleos por _Doctor Who_ y lo mucho que nos reímos siempre que hablamos. Eres genialosa, y eres una de mis personas preferidas del mundo. Para ti, Miss de my soul._

_Espero que todos los que lo lean lo disfruten, pero Miss más porque es suya._

**Este es mi mundo**

_**Londres, 2004**_

Una de las cosas a las que Dean se había tenido que acostumbrar desde que Maia se había mudado con él, era el desorden de la chica. Dean estaba acostumbrado a que sus hermanas mantuvieran sus habitaciones en perfecto orden, pero Maia era totalmente lo opuesto. Cualquiera que dijera que las mujeres eran naturalmente más ordenadas que los hombres, nunca en su vida había visto la habitación de Maia —la que compartía con Dean—. El joven había tenido que habituarse a entrar a su departamento recogiendo todas las cosas que ella iba dejando en el camino cuando llegaba. La forma más fácil de saber que Maia estaba en casa era comprobar que sus zapatos estuvieran tirados junto a la puerta y el bolso arriba del sofá de la sala.

—¡Maia, ya llegué! —gritó. La chica salió de la habitación al fondo del pasillo con el pelo atado en un moño desordenado. Lo hacía siempre que estudiaba, porque decía que el cabello le molestaba al leer. A Dean le daba igual, porque para él siempre se veía guapa.

—Hola, ¿cómo estuvo todo en el bar? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él para saludarlo con un beso, como todas las mañanas.

—Todo bien. Me muero de hambre —dijo él después de devolverle el beso. Se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar algo de comida, agradeciendo que su madre les hubiera regalado las sobras del almuerzo dominical el día anterior. Maia no era una mala cocinera, pero como la comida de su madre, no había en ningún lado.

—Oye —dijo ella, apoyándose con los codos en el mesón de la cocina—. Llevo seis mese en Londres y nunca me has llevado a conocer tu bar.

Dean la miró, arrugando la nariz.

—De verdad que no es nada interesante. Es un bar común y corriente.

—En un _barrio mágico_, Dean. Eso no es un bar común y corriente ni por error. ¿O es que acaso te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Por eso no me has llevado?

—Sabes que no. Ya conociste a Seamus —dijo Dean, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin preguntarle a su novia, sirvió dos platos de lasagna de alcachofas que había hecho su madre—. Si quieres ir, sería genial, pero de verdad no creí que te interesara.

—Porque soy tu novia y no me interesa nada de lo que tú hagas. Qué feo, Dean. Me estás transformando en una novia cliché. —Maia se llevó una mano a la cadera y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

Previendo que se venía una discusión si no la terminaba enseguida, el joven se lanzó a besarla, agarrándola por la cintura. Ella se apegó a él, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad. La chica empezó a caminar hacia atrás, sin soltarlo, dirigiéndose a ciegas hacia la habitación. Por supuesto, la realidad dista mucho de las películas y la chica tropezó con su propio bolso, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo y arrastrando a Dean con ella.

—Mierda —masculló. Dean cogió el bolso y se lo mostró sin decir palabra—. Vale, tengo que ser más cuidadosa —dijo antes de estallar en carcajadas—. Pero que sepas que esto no te va a salvar. Quiero ir a conocer tu bar.

Dean sonrió.

—Vale. Pero que conste que te advertí: el Callejón Diagon es un lugar raro.

—Estupendo, me encantan las cosas raras —dijo la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Dean suspiró y supo que ella había ganado.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Dean le avisó a Kevin Entwhistle, su socio, que iría a buscar a Maia. Le había dado la dirección del Caldero Chorreante, que era visible para los muggles. Cuando él llegó ahí, Maia estaba esperándolo junto a la puerta.

—¿Éste es tu misterioso bar? —le pregunto antes de saludarlo con un beso.

—No. El mío está en el callejón propiamente tal.

—No veo ninguna calle por aquí —dijo la chica—. Y espero que no te refieras a esa callejuela al lado del bar.

—Esa es la parte mágica del asunto —respondió él, indicándole que entrara. A esa hora solían llegar muchos magos después del trabajo, para tomarse algo con los amigos y relajarse. Hannah Abbot estaba sirviendo las mesas y los saludó con la mano—. Era compañera mía en Hogwarts —le explicó a Maia.

—¿Todos los magos van a la misma escuela?

—En Reino Unido, sí. A algunos aún los educan en casa, pero son los menos.

—Ya. O sea, ¿tú has sido compañero de colegio de una buena cantidad de gente aquí?

—Exacto.

—¿Alguna exnovia de la que me tenga que preocupar? —preguntó ella, en broma. Dean negó con la cabeza y le indicó que salieran a la puerta trasera. Su única ex era Ginny Weasley y dudaba mucho que ella fuera a dale problemas. Después de todo, estaba de novia de Harry Potter. Maia se quedó mirando el muro de ladrillos con las cejas alzadas, hasta que Dean tomó su varita y tocó los ladrillos en la secuencia correcta. Mientras la pared se abría para mostrar el callejón, Maia se quedó boquiabierta.

Dean podía recordar la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando Tom le había mostrado a él y sus padres cómo entrar al callejón para comprar sus útiles escolares. Estaba seguro de que sus padres describirían la misma expresión que tenían los ojos de su novia.

—Es impresionante, ¿no?

Maia asintió con la cabeza. Parecía no encontrar palabras para describir lo que le parecía el lugar.

En los años después de la guerra, los magos habían decidido rescatar el callejón. Se pusieron nuevas tiendas, se pintaron las fachadas y se arreglaron todos los estragos de la guerra. El callejón nunca se había visto tan bonito, tan alegre y lleno de vida. Normalmente la época más ocupada eran las semanas después de que las lechuzas de Hogwarts dejaban las listas de materiales en cada casa. Pero aunque recién estaban a mediados de abril, había bastante gente.

—Primera parada, la heladería de Florean Fortescue —señaló Dean al edificio coronado por un enorme cucurucho de helado—. Los mejores helados que vas a comer en Inglaterra. Palabra de honor.

La heladería tenía tanto los sabores más tradicionales, como frutilla, chocolate y menta, junto a otros que eran decididamente exóticos, como calabaza, malvavisco tostado y rosas. Maia estaba fascinada y parecía que a la dueña del local, la sobrina nieta del antiguo dueño, le estaba cayendo en gracia.

—¿Cuál es el que más te gusta, Dean?

—Calabaza con canela —dijo el chico. Ese era el pedido que ya hacía automáticamente porque se había transformado en su preferido. Le recordaba un poco a los banquetes en Hogwarts y a los bien que se lo pasaban ahí. Ante la expresión de Maia, añadió—: No lo descartes hasta probarlo.

Antes de que la chica pudiese decir nada, la chica del mostrador le tendió una cucharita de plástico con un poco de helado naranjo encima. Maia lo miró con desconfianza, pero lo probó.

—Qué rico —dijo mientras el helado se derretía en su boca—. Quiero de este, es total.

—Y eso que no has probado el jugo de calabaza. Es estupendo. En Hogwarts nos daban eso en lugar de jugo de naranja al desayuno.

Salieron de la heladería y empezaron a caminar por las calles. Tenían que detenerse a cada momento para ver algún escaparate que le llamaba la atención a Maia. Las túnicas de Madam Malkin, o los ingredientes para pociones. Todo parecía llamar su atención poderosamente, hacía preguntas y se interesaba por todo.

—Siempre había pensado que lo de las brujas y las escobas era un mito —dijo al ver la tienda de artículos de Quidditch—. No te lo había preguntado porque pensé que podía ser ofensivo o algo así —añadió.

Su novio se rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola contra él.

—No, es verdad. Y tenemos hasta un deporte mágico. A lo mejor podrías ir a verlo conmigo alguna vez.

—Los deportes no son lo mío. Lo sabes —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Pero sería interesante ver algo así. ¿Cómo juegan? ¿Se parece al fútbol?

Dean sonrió. No le molestaba que Maia mostrara interés en sus cosas. De hecho, lo alegraba bastante. Ya era bastante el que ella fuera muggle del todo y hubieran crecido los dos en mundos totalmente diferentes. Al menos así podían tener algo de terreno en común, como cuando él iba al cine a ver las películas románticas que a la chica le gustaban muchísimo y que él nunca había terminado de entender. Normalmente se pasaba media película distraído en sus propios pensamientos. Y tenía que consolar a Maia, que se ponía a llorar con cualquier cosa. Especialmente si la película tenía un perro involucrado. Esa era la fórmula segura para dejar a su novia hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—¿Y dónde se supone que está tu bar?

—Un poco más allá, después de Gringotts, el banco.

—Anda, ¿eso es un banco? —preguntó la chica al ver el edificio de mármol con los pilares torcidos que tenía enfrente—. Me lo hubiera imaginado … diferente…

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, más corporativo. —Maia se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que estaba pensando en los bancos modernos. Ese edificio es como un castillo antiguo.

—Sí. Deberías ver el interior, es precioso.

—Pensar que todo esto está en la mitad de Londres y casi nadie lo ha visto —dijo Maia, pensativa.

—Nunca lo había pensado así. Aunque yo no diría que casi nadie lo ha visto —comentó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los brujos británicos somos bastantes y todos suelen venir aquí. Al menos una vez al año, que aquí se compran casi todos los útiles escolares.

—Es un decir, hombre —dijo ella dándole un empujoncito juguetón a su novio, que se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos y besarla. Sus labios tenían el sabor del helado de calabaza que acababa de terminarse.

Algunas personas pasaron junto a ellos, reclamando por la falta de pudor de la juventud. A ellos no les importó. Después de todo, estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

—Ven, vamos al bar —dijo él tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta el lugar. Él mismo se había encargado de pintar el cartel, que representaba una fuente con agua que se movía, como si fluyera dentro del letrero. Lo habían sacado de una edición ilustrada de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_—. ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

—Es genial. Ya sé que tú lo pintaste, pero ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Unos cuantos hechizos y pinturas mágicas. Y espera a ver lo que hice en el cielo interior —dijo Dean, invitándola a entrar. El lugar estaba claramente dirigido a gente joven, y vacío a esas horas del día, con la excepción de un viejo que hacia crucigramas en una mesa arrinconada. Dean le indicó a Maia que mirara hacia arriba.

La chica nuevamente se quedó con la boca abierta. Dean había pintado todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, que se movían por el cielo, que estaba pintado con nubes que reflejaban el estado del cielo en el exterior. Unos cuantos dragones que extendían sus alas e hipogrifos que surcaban el cielo del bar. Era verdaderamente increíble. Y una lástima que no fuera posible hacer cosas así en el mundo muggle.

—¿Cómo es que no te dedicas a la pintura en vez de esto? Eres muy bueno, Dean —dijo Maia, muy bajito. Como si su voz fuera a perturbar a los animales que volaban sobre ellos.

—Tenemos que comer y pagar la renta. Te recuerdo que estás estudiando.

—Y trabajo en una librería —añadió ella, para recordarle que ella también aportaba a los gastos del hogar—. Aunque mi sueldo es una reverenda porquería.

—Por eso no me dedico a la pintura.

—Es una pena… —murmuró ella, sonriendo. Él se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, en la vida no siempre se podía hacer lo que uno quería.

Kevin apareció detrás de la barra, con el delantal que llevaban todos los empleados del local. En esos momentos sólo estaba él, porque las dos meseras llegaban más tarde, cuando empezaba a llegar la masa crítica de clientes.

—Eres Maia, me imagino —dijo saludando a la chica—. Dean me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Cosas buenas, espero —dijo ella mirando de reojo a su novio—. Tú eres Kevin. También he escuchado bastante acerca de ti.

—Asumo que nada bueno —dijo él, divertido echándose un paño blanco sobre el hombro—. ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece nuestro humilde local?

—Es genial. Y precioso.

Dean sonrió. Le encantaba que Maia disfrutara en su mundo. Habría sido horrible que a ella no le gustara, o lo rechazara por ser un mago. Pero no, ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Y eso era lo mejor del mundo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunto Maia, viéndolo apoyado en la barra.

—En que debería haberte traído mucho antes —dijo él—. Y en que me alegra que te guste este lugar. Y mi mundo.

Maia se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

Ella también era parte de su mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Maia Holmes es uno de mis OCs. Aparece en un one-shot ("Segunda oportunidad") y en un longfic míos (El largo camino a casa), siempre como pareja de Dean. Es una chica lista, estudia leyes y adora a su familia (padre y hermano). Dean la conoció porque ella vivía en el mismo pueblo que sus abuelos, a los que fue a buscar al final de la guerra.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
